sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom)
F: GL: |ammocost = MG: $1600 for 200 normal $6400 for 200 HDA F: $160 for 100 normal $640 for 100 HDA GL:$160 for 50 normal $640 for 50 HDA |ammoused = TNS-TH-C APHEI Fragmenting Rounds |addstat = +10% Crit Chance 15% on Crit to Super Crit (MG only) Ignores 100% of all resists, including from skills, as well as shield-type defenses. ORIGINAL quality gets a 10X global damage boost to all Terran Armory stuff when held by SkyrunnerM35. |1dps = MG: 50,000 Semi-Auto MG: 60,000 Burst F: 76,000 GL: 30,000 |mdps = MG: 2,500,000 Semi-Auto MG: 3,000,000 Burst F: 760,000 GL: 600,000 |ammodimension = 13.28x9.69 mm (about .38 cal) |ammomadeof = DXZ-3919 Ultra-Alloy-reinforced osmium |velocity = 186,000 mi./sec. |weight = 13.5 lbs. (unloaded) 15 lbs. (loaded) |accessories = (all integrated) XB356 IR Triangulator laser sight Dual 15,000 TW homing plasma tentacles DXZ-3919 Ultra-Alloy tripod ZA306 Slasher bayonet 1,500-lumen tac-light XA719 Vaporizer antiplasma grenade launcher XB209 Targetter scope (up to 6X magnification) XB928 Cardiograph heartbeat sensor XA703 Volcano flamethrower }} Overview The RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom), or Commander Custom Striker (I will refer to it with either name) is a powerful, heavily-modified RIA 20 Striker modified by Terran Armory. It's not a gun, but rather an augment. It costs $15,000,000 and needs to be applied to a 12**** empty Striker and won't work on any other gun. This is the normal quality. You can get one in GENUINE quality by getting one as an independent weapon from a strongbox. The first one (aka mine) is in ORIGINAL quality. The name is displayed in yellow text when seen in multiplayer, has the premium weapon background, and if I'm the one wielding an ORIGINAL Commander Custom Striker, it will deal 10X the damage per shot, including DOT, the flamethrower, and all other damage-dealing features on this gun. It has select-fire, which is toggled by pressing "Y", similar to the Hawkeye's bullet settings. The two modes are the good-old semi-auto, and a 3-round burst. The gun also has a grenade launcher (fire by pressing right-click) and a flamethrower. (fire by pressing middle-click) Other features include: * A heartbeat sensor (Detects zombies through walls and identifies hitboxes) * An extendable tripod (Press "G" to drop the gun as a sentry and press "G" again anywhere to have it teleport to you. It'll automatically teleport to you once it runs out of ammunition) * Dual plasma tentacles (Automatically extend out of the gun and instantaneously latching on to the zombies closest to you or the strongest boss within range, dealing 1 damage 1000 times a second) * Revenge crits (Just like the Frontier Justice. Each of your sentries store 2 guaranteed crits on each kill, and 1 on each assist. Crits are granted to your gun when the sentry runs out of ammunition. Revenge crits always deal 3X damage regardless of skills) * A tac-light (Automatically activates in dark places) * Once you get into melee range, a 1.5-meter-long bayonet activates and stabs the zombie, dealing 1000 damage every half-second. It automatically retracts once all zombies exit the 1.5-meter-range of the bayonet. * Press "B" to use the adrenaline syringe held in the stock. It applies a level 25 Adrenaline effect to your guy for 15 seconds and is single-use. * The main gun also has a chance to Super Crit, with the chance being 15% on crit (Revenge Crits included). Super Crits for this gun deal 10X crit damage. * In addition to that, it fires adaptive armor-piercing rounds that ignore all resists, INCLUDING resists from Tough Body, Die Another Day, and shield-type armor. Put short: this gun can punch clean through even a TMSOA MK. II's defenses and kill the guy wearing it in a single burst. * End result: One of the most overpowered guns in the game. Trivia *The original Commander Custom Striker is an independent weapon in itself. After Rubicon was founded in 3003, Terran Armory figured out how to modify a regular Striker into a Commander Custom one, as this is cheaper than building it from scratch. *The original idea was going to be a 10*** Striker ( stuff and cores didn't exist yet) with slight increases in certain stats, 3-round burst, and a grenade launcher, but I got a little carried away designing the weapon. *Rubicon wasn't very happy at the "unauthorized upgrade, manufacture, and sale" of this gun, so they teamed up with Rancor and built the RIA T20 Rampage. *A right-handed version can be obtained via giving a "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation to this gun. *TNS-TH-C APHEI Fragmenting Rounds stands for T'erran '''N'etwork 'S'tandard 'T'hermal 'H'eavy 'C'ustom 'A'rmor-'P'''iercing '''H'igh-'E'''xplosive '''I'ncendiary '''Fragmenting Rounds. *The gun was originally going to have the ability where if someone who was BOTH right-handed AND a high-level Assault were to touch this, the gun would self-destruct and permanently kill the character, AKA deleting it. This was eventually scrapped. Category:Attatchments Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Terran Armory Products Category:Terran Armory Weapons Category:Burst Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Projectile Launcher Category:Flamethrowers Category:Assault Rifles Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:DoT Weapons